


honeyed voices & perfect tunes

by orphan_account



Series: moments in quarantine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Love Someone- Lukas Graham, M/M, Miya Atsumu can play guitar, Post-Timeskip, Singing, Songfic, Tagging is still weird, quarantine fic, the summary is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being one of the top setters in the country, it’s common knowledge that Miya Atsumu is very talented especially when it comes to his hands.what do you say about a guitar, a song, and a duet?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: moments in quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	honeyed voices & perfect tunes

Being one of the top setters in the country, it’s common knowledge that Miya Atsumu is very talented especially when it comes to his hands. Of course, Sakusa Kiyoomi acknowledges this fact _because_ he’s experienced firsthand the tosses that Atsumu gives-- _perfect and beautiful tosses given meticulously._

_Yes._ Sakusa Kiyoomi can admit that Atsumu has indeed been blessed with a certain gift, but there are some things that others don’t know about the setter. Of course, others weren’t aware of the fact that Atsumu actually _knows_ how to play instruments specifically string instruments.

Kiyoomi found that out at the early stages of their relationship. It was a random Wednesday evening in Atsumu’s apartment--- _before they started living with each other._ He remembers seeing a guitar on one of the chairs in the living room and asks Atsumu about it. He recalls as Atsumu told him the story of why there was an instrument lying around.

As it turns out, Atsumu _can_ play the guitar (and other similar instruments), and he’s picked up the hobby back in middle school since he got too bored during the days when they’d have no volleyball practice.

Sakusa doesn’t ask Atsumu to play for him that night.

  


_______

  


The second time that Sakusa encounters the guitar is on a random Sunday morning when they’re unpacking boxes in the new apartment that both he and Atsumu picked out.

A song from Atsumu’s playlist fills the air as they both try to sort and fix things in _their_ living room. Sakusa smiles at the thought of finally having a home that they can call theirs.

He turns and sees the next box beside him, Atsumu’s guitar on top of it.

“Tsumu?” his voice cuts through the soft music. He hears a hum from his boyfriend, so he continues, “Where do you want me to put this?” he gestures at the guitar. He sees Atsumu give out a small laugh and come closer, picking up the guitar.

“If it’s okay with you,” Atsumu looks at him--- brown eyes still warm and beautiful even under this normal setting--- then continues, “We can put it in our bedroom?”

All he does is nod, and Atsumu makes a beeline for their room--- careful not to trip on the other unopened boxes.

Sakusa goes back to his unfinished work. Again, he doesn’t ask Atsumu to play for him.

  


_______

  


The next time Kiyoomi stumbles upon the guitar, is right now during quarantine.

It’s late afternoon, and he’s in the kitchen making himself some tea when he hears _guitar_ music coming from the living room. He quickly pours himself some tea and brings the mug with him as he stalks off to the source of the sound.

When he gets there, he sees Atsumu sitting on the couch while strumming the guitar, filling the air with a beautiful melody. Sakusa slowly steps closer, too afraid to break the trance that Atsumu has apparently put himself into.

He sets his mug down on the table and sits next to the blond. At that moment, Atsumu pauses and offers him a soft smile.

“D’you wanna join me, Omi?” Sakusa accepts the offer, and he sees Atsumu turn, making his whole body face Kiyoomi’s direction. He sees the other man close his eyes as he plays the first few notes.

Atsumu’s eyes open when he’s singing, “ _There are days/ I wake up and I pinch_ _myself_ _/ You’re with me not someone else,_ ”

Kiyoomi hasn’t heard Atsumu sing out loud before, but he’s suddenly engulfed with Atsumu’s rich voice hanging in the air around them. It’s calming, smooth, and his voice sounds like home.

Brown eyes meet his black ones, and Kiyoomi continues, “ _And I’m scared, yeah, I’m still scared/ That it’s all a dream,”_ his voice trembles a bit, but the other man doesn’t comment on it.

_" 'Cause_ _you still look perfect as days go by/ Even the worst ones you make me smile/ I’d stop the world if it gave us time,”_ Fondness fills Atsumu’s voice, and he’s still looking at Sakusa with those stupid brown eyes that remind him of hot chocolate--- _warm and sweet and wonderful._

They’re in the chorus and, at the same time, Kiyoomi hears his voice intertwine itself with Atsumu’s as they sing, “' _Cause when you love someone/ You open up your heart/When you love someone/ You make room/ If you love someone/ And you’re not afraid to lose ‘em/ You probably never loved someo_ _n_ _e like I do,”_

The notes that the guitar gives off hang in the air for a few moments, and soon enough Sakusa’s voice joins it.  


“ _When you say/ I love the way I make you feel/ Everything becomes so real,”_ he sings, newfound confidence lacing his voice.  


Atsumu’s grin widens, his eyes brighter as he continues, “ _Don’t be_ _scared, no, don’t be scared/ ‘Cause you’re all I need,”_

“ _And you still look perfect as days go by/ Even the worst ones, you make me smile/ I’d stop the world if it gave us time,”_

Kiyoomi’s heart is being filled to the brink with love and fondness, but he doesn’t mind because, in this moment, he’s falling in love with Miya Atsumu all over again.

Two voices but sounding like one. They continue, “‘ _Cause when you love someone/ You open your heart/ When you love someone/ You make room/_ _If you love someone/ And you’re not afraid to lose ‘em/ You probably never loved someone like I do,”_

__Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi again with his eyes sparkling like brown cystals, and Atsumu sings the next lines.

“ _All my life/ I thought it’d be hard to find/ The one, ‘til I found you,”_ Sakusa noticed the was Atsumu’s voice shifted to something hushed and slow like those lines were something only for Kiyoomi’s ears.

“ _And I find it bittersweet/ ‘Cause you gave me something to lose,”_ Kiyoomi answers, his voice soft and slow.

“ _But when you love someone/ You open your heart,”_ It sounded like Atsumu was reassuring him, his voice like honey.

“ _When you love someone/ You make room,”_ Sakusa replies again, a slight smile lacing his voice.

Their voices join again, slow and soft. _"_ _If you love someone/ And you’re not afraid to lose ‘em/ You probably never loved someone like I do,”_ The song ends, and Atsumu stops strumming.  


He puts away his guitar and suddenly throws himself on Sakusa. He feels Atsumu wrap his arms around Kiyoomi, face hiding in the crook of Sakusa’s neck.

The gesture is sudden, but Kiyoomi finds that doesn’t mind and wraps his arms around Atsumu in return, pulling him closer.

“Didn’t know ya had such a nice singing voice, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu whispers and slightly pulls away to look at Kiyoomi, a sweet smile on his face.

Sakusa offers a smile back and says, “You’re not so bad yourself, _Tsum-Tsum._ ”

He kisses Atsumu’s forehead, and suddenly he’s being pulled down on the couch by his smiley blond setter, arms still wrapped around each other, and their giggles resonate as they fill the room.

In the end, Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn’t ask Miya Atsumu to play for him because even without asking, Atsumu will play for him _again and again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aristxsachaion?s=21) and let’s be friends !


End file.
